


Sweet Dreams, my Sunshine

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Pumpkin Scissors
Genre: F/M, mostly randel he is so in love it's painful, they are such fucking dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3036254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is sleeping, Randel is in love, Oreldo is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more Pumpkin Scissors fanfics. I have no more to say.

"Hmm....mmmm...m..." Alice mumbled happily in her sleep, turning so she was facing Randel. They were camping after a mission, and were taking turns with watch. Randel volunteered for the first watch, but planned to just take it the whole night, letting his comrades rest.

He smiled down at her sleeping form, his fatigue near disappearing just from the sight of her. He reached a hand out to brush a stray lock of hair from her face, but retracted it with a start when he heard footsteps behind him.

"She'll be fine even if you sleep, big guy."

"M-Mr.Oreldo..."

"It's not like someone's planning on picking her up and running." Randel internally cringed at the thought.

Oreldo huffed good-naturedly, plopping down next to him, throwing a glance at both the sleeping Machs and sleeping lieutenant.

"I can take over big guy. Never been much of a heavy sleeper."

"Actually, sir, of you don't mind, I'll stay..." He didn't want his gaze to turn to Alice, but it did anyway.

Oreldo grinned knowingly "Suite yourself. "

They sat in a companionable silence for a moment, before Oreldo spoke up again. "So...the Lt..."

Randel visibly perked up at the mention of her, causing the other man to smirk. But, after a moment, his smile faded. "What's...going on between you guys, anyway?" he asked, his tone suddenly serious "You have this look sometimes...like she hung the sun, or something."

Randel looked down, then brought his knees up, curling into himself. For such a large, large man, he seemed so tiny in that pose. Almost like a frightened child.

"She...may as well have, sir, to be frank. The nightmares..."

Randel was silent, choking on his own words. Oreldo waited patiently for him to speak.

"...they're unbearable, sometimes. All the people I've...I've killed. Reminding me that I'm...a monster."

Oreldo made to speak, but Randel kept his eyes trained down, then glanced at Alice, speaking again "But then she started to appear...always smiling...always bright and fair...upholding justice...working for the people who need it..."

Randel looked at the sleeping woman behind him and smiled, and Oreldo felt special for being allowed to see it. It was so sincere, tender, and adoring. His eyes crinkled and his cheeks were tinted pink, eyebrows slanted so softly yet conveying so much affection.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Though I can't say she's fair every time she lectures me."

Randel smiled apologetically. They heard stirring behind them, and saw Alice sit up slightly, eyes mostly closed, still clearly mostly asleep.

"Cold..." She mumbled. "Should I get you a blanket, m'am?"

"No..." She muttered, barely intelligible. She scooted over to Randel, and before he could react, laid her head on his lap "You're...warm...enough..."

He flushed crimson as she snuggled down, and it was all Oreldo could do not to laugh loud enough to wake everyone.

"Looks like the sun is napping in your lap, eh, big guy?" he whispered teasingly "I think I'll go watch over Machs. So you two can have your alone time together."

He stood up and winked, moving across the encampment to the other tent. Randel looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but was afraid that doing anything at all would wake her. After a moment's deliberation, he gingerly laid a hand on her head, gently stroking her like a cat. He knew he would probably receive a hearty slap in the morning, but for now, he enjoyed the brief moment of closeness with his little sun-hanger.•

**Author's Note:**

> They are dorks. All of them.


End file.
